LEDs have the advantages of saving energy, being environmentally friendly, having a long life, and having a small size. As such, they have been referred to as the fourth generation light source or green light. They are widely used in various fields relating to guideboards, displaying, decoration, backlights, general lighting, and urban landscaping.
Currently, LEDs are combined with reflectors according to needs of a particular application. The combination of a reflector and a lens makes light from a LED lamp richer, softer, and more uniformly emitted, so as to protect eyes. Moreover, it is desirable to uniformly scatter light emitted from LEDs through a lens while avoiding energy dissipation within the reflector, such that (1) users cannot see light beads and (2) that a maximum amount of light can be provided. In addition, LED lamps are in great demand and need to be adapted to a variety of applications. It is therefore particularly important to be able to conveniently assemble LED lamps.
Notwithstanding the above, LED lamps made with existing technology are complicated, with high manufacturing cost and inconvenient assembling. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new LED lamp.